


Re-Route

by ThatOneGal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also my first Supernatural fic, But he's a dear, Cassie is mean, M/M, My first wincest fic, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Route 666, S1E13, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, let's be real, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGal/pseuds/ThatOneGal
Summary: They weren't supposed to part ways like this. But Cassie just couldn't leave it aloneOr: how "Route 666" could have gone





	Re-Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllHallowsEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/gifts).



> In this, Dean didn't sleep with Cassie and he didn't introduce Sam as his brother.
> 
> Enjoy!!

They weren’t supposed to part ways like this.

The case had gone well. Cassie had been nice. Sure, there were some tense moments and they never really talked about their break-up or anything involving their relationship, but other than that everything had been good. Just like any other case. Until it became time to leave.

Dean, stupidly, thought everything was just peachy between him and Cassie after, you know, he saved her life and all, and he wanted to properly say goodbye to her. He’d probably never see her again, anyway, so he should at least do that.

Cassie, however, wasn’t prepared to let him leave without mentioning their relationship and how it had failed. Dean tried to deflect. Really, he didn’t want to do this. He just wanted to say goodbye, take Sam (who now stood awkwardly in the living room while Cassie yelled at Dean in the hallway), and hit the road. But then Cassie went and said it was _his_ fault they’d broken up. That it was all on him.

Anger flared, hot, in his gut. He couldn’t believe this.

“Oh, so now it’s _my_ fault, huh?”

“Yes!” Cassie yelled. “Yes, it is!”

Dean scoffed. “Let’s not forget _you_ were the one who decided to end it all.”

“You told me you hunt monsters for a living! I thought you were crazy!”

“And somehow that turns it all into my fault?”

Cassie clenched her fists. Her forehead was covered with a slight sheen of sweat, making stray hairs stick to it.  She looked nothing like the attractive, bubbly young woman he’d met so long ago, and he idly wondered how he’d ever fallen for her.

“You know what, Dean? Fuck you”, she hissed. “It wasn’t my fault you couldn’t open up to me. It wasn’t my fault you always found ways to shut the door on me whenever we got anywhere in the neighbourhood of emotional vulnerability.” She stopped, briefly, to push her hair from her forehead and took a deep breath. Then, she huffed a laugh. A bitter, almost cruel sound.

“You’ll never find love, Dean.” She looked him straight in the eyes. “You’re not capable of it.”

It felt like a blow straight to the chest by a beam of metal.

“You’ll never be able to keep a relationship.”

Her words left him reeling.

He knew she was right. Of course she was. Dean never had anything near a serious relationship before he’d met Cassie. Hell, he’d never even had a relationship before her. He was a hit it and leave it kind of guy. Never stayed long enough to get to know anyone. Never was able to love like a normal person could.

The only person he’d ever really loved had left him. Only came back to him because he had to. Because he had no choice. And that hurt Dean more than anything.

So, yeah, Cassie was right. And Dean knew she was. But hearing the words flung at him like that hurt like a ton of bricks.

“That’s enough.”

Sam’s voice startled Dean out of his stupor.

His brother came to stand next to him, and he looked positively murderous. He glared at Cassie in a way Dean had never seen him glare at anyone.

Cassie glared right back.

“This is none of your business. Stay out of it!”

“Oh, but I think it is”, Sam said, chin jutting out and a sly smile appearing on his face – which definitely shouldn’t look as hot as it did, but _hot damn_. And then – _then_ – he wrapped his arm around Dean, his hand coming to rest on Dean’s hip, and he pulled him snug against his side.

“Dean’s my boyfriend.”

_What?_

“What?” Cassie said.

Dean stared up at Sam, eyes wide, heart hammering wildly in his chest.

“You’re – You’re – ?” Cassie sputtered, her eyes going from Sam to Dean and back, trying to make sense of it all.

Sam smirked. “Yeah. We’re together. Have been for the past seven months. Isn’t that right, honey?”

Dean kept on staring at Sam. Millions of questions ran through his head, but it was completely blank at the same time, focusing on how he fit against Sam, and how Sam was wrapped around him, and _what did this mean_ –

He almost jumped when Sam squeezed his hip. Sam glanced at him, then back to Cassie, and Dean realised he’d been completely silent for a little too long.

“Uh, yeah”, he said, looking at Cassie. “Yeah. That’s right.”

 “So, you see”, Sam continued, “It’s really not Dean’s fault your relationship fell apart. He’s perfectly capable of keeping one. It’s you who isn’t.”

Cassie looked absolutely flabbergasted. She moved her mouth, like she wanted to say something, but no sound was coming out, and she kept on looking from one brother to the other.

Sam stepped away from Dean, and Dean wanted to take a step and fit right against Sam again.

“Come on, Dean. We’re getting out of here.”

Dean could only nod. He followed Sam to the door, right on his brother’s heel, and he looked over his shoulder. He smiled, completely satisfied, as he left behind a thoroughly confused, shocked, and berated Cassie.

Yeah, this was goodbye. And what a goodbye it had been.

 

When they got to Baby, Dean patted her roof. The cool, familiar steel felt right against his palm. Sam opened the door, about to get in, and Dean said: “Hey, um, Sam?”

Sam stopped, his own hand on Baby’s roof.

"Hm?”

“What you did back there…”

Sam smiled, dimples accentuating his already beautiful features. “Don’t worry about it, dude. You would have done the same for me.” His smile turned into a grin. “Besides, did you see her face? That was hilarious. Totally worth it.”

He laughed, and Dean forced himself to laugh along.

With a few final laughs, Sam seated himself and pulled the door close.

“Yeah”, Dean whispered to himself, throat raw. “Freakin’ hilarious.”

He pulled the door open and took his own seat. He turned up the radio, let  _Sharif_ ’s _Paradise_ wash away his thoughts, and pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely [AllHallowsEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve) ! She's a great person and an amazing friend! I highly recommend you check out her works!
> 
> This is my first time writing Wincest. And pining. And any form of romance, really. So if you have any tips for me, please let me know in the comments!  
> 


End file.
